Daughter Like Father
by Perfect Stranger Kid
Summary: Ok, so if you had NOT READ the darkest hour DO NOT READ cause the first part tells what happens at the endish part. So this is Scourges daughter Rouge and how things went through her eyes and the ending tells you a lot...


**This is just a one pager this is not going to be a story. I just loved the idea if Scourge of having a kit so I just had to post this. enjoy oh and we love putting when the main cat is telling the story**

* * *

The air was filled with yowling, fighting cats.

The green grass was covered in splats bright red blood. I was fighting for BloodClan for the wild cats forest.

My white paws socked in pure blood from my enemy's my ears shrieking from the battling cats.

''Rouge!'' I heard on of my clanmates yowled over the battle, I turned around and saw them coming at me with full speed. This cats name's is Flint. I stared at him with cloudy blue eyes.

But I choose to ignore him but I wish I didn't do that. I saw my father Scourge fighting this ginger tom who must be Firestar as I heard.

I watched as my father swiping at this tom with his sharp long claws but this ginger tom kept dodging his attacks until he caught my father off ground and I watched in complete horror as the forest cat lunged at Scourge.

''FATHER!'' I shouted and I started to run to him but at last I was too late the tom he k-k-killed my father in plain sight.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I wailed as my paws stopped I swear I saw a tear rolling down his check as he glared at me one last time. My heart was ripped in two now, it was no longer whole.

I started to run again but Rose and Sun jumped in front of me.

''Rouge stop!'' said screeched Rose.

''He's gone!'' Sun said to me.

But I shoved them to the side and broke into a run. I didn't care about anything now I just cared for my father. When I reached his lifeless body tears were streaming down my face. The orange tom had a guilty look on his face as he stared at me.

I bended down and pushed my head against his, he felt so cold now.

''Dad wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you to much to let you go'' I said in a whisper.

_Flashback_

_The sky was clear with the bright yellow sun shining high. I was walking around the ally way doing stuff and things like I always did._

_My little white paws tripping over another like they always did. My sleek black and white fur sticking out of my head, my cloudy blue eyes scanning everything in sight. My tiny black ears flickering, at noises._

_The ally was filled with cats and me well I was just a runt that's all I'll ever be. No one never understands me expect Flint but he's doing things with his father. And my father he never spends time with me maybe its because I'm small and weak, and no cat is suppose to be a weakling. But he always told me he loved me no matter what happens..._

* * *

My eyes opened from my memory and I looked at my Clan now. I singled my rouges to move out, I grab my fathers scruff gently as ever. Careful not to make any blood come from is wound.

Still the orange tom stood there guilty from what he heard me said to Scourge's lifeless cold, bloody body. And I never looked back me and my Clan disappeared into the shadows with no words just silence.

* * *

The battle was over a few moons had passed since my father death and I was now leader of BloodClan I still remember when I announced it to the whole entire Clan.

_Another Flashback..._

_I was in my cold dark den that use to be my fathers and I haven't even set paw inside since that day..._

_A shadow was looming over me, I turned my head around and saw Flint standing at the entrance, his fur now covered in scars and his fur sticking out in places. _

_''I know'' that's all I said and walked past him, the sunlight on my face making me wince was so bright. I singled my tail to my warriors or my bodyguards. My fur was sleek once again my heart pounding against my chest as hard as lightning._

_Kits were running past me to see what I was going to do now. _

_Elders walking towards the brick wall where my father announced news. Well, first time up here, I use to just stand up there with my father but this time was different. I dipped my head at a queen as I walked by, everyone respected me more then ever._

_When I got to the path that lead to the brick wall there was a path made for me. Flint was right behind me and two more warriors on my sides. My dad's bone collar was around my neck and boy did it made me feel though! I stopped at the wall gazing up I turned my head to Flint and he just nodded his head._

_I took a deep breath and jumped up, once I got my balance back I turned and faced the whole Clan._

_''BloodClan warriors! As we all know those wild fools took are leader Scourge away from us! And many other warriors! Now as his daughter it is my turn to become leader of this Clan! I will serve you well and Flint as the new deputy! That is all!'' I said with that leader type of voice and I felt my father just standing there with pride. ''I love you dad'' I whispered to myself..._

* * *

I stood up from my spot and walked out of my den. The warm happy sun light shining down upon me, made me smile.

I looked over and saw a puddle with clear water for once, I walked over to it and saw something. Myself I looked a lot like Scourge, my collar, eyes, fur. I guess this is like they always say ''Daughter Like Father''...

* * *

**Ok, I liked this a lot! And I hoped you did toooooooooo!**

**THIS KID OUT! PEACE!1**


End file.
